


An Ass of You and Me

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say about assuming...it makes an ass of you and me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ass of You and Me

Evan thumped his tray down on the table in front of Radek, who looked up in surprise.

"Evan? Is something wrong?"

Evan used his fork to press corn into his mashed potatoes, concentrating on the motion of his hand as if his life depended on it. He began to push the mix around on his plate as he shrugged and said, "Nope, not a thing, Doc.  Why would you think there's anything wrong with me?"

"Maybe because you have been avoiding me?"

"I've been busy. Had things to do." Evan stared down at his tray, not looking up. When Radek brushed his fingers against Evan's closed fist, Evan sucked in a breath and pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned.

Radek swallowed hard at that -- he'd gotten the brush-off enough times to recognize one when he saw it, but zpropadeně. If things weren't going to work out between them as lovers, he'd hoped they were at least good enough friends that they could get past any awkwardness. It didn't look like that was going to be the case, but he felt he had to at least try.

He cleared his throat and asked, "Too busy even for chess with a friend?"

"I'm sure Dr. Novak would be willing to play with you." Evan choked back a laugh, and hacked at his meatloaf with the side of his fork.

"Evan...what are you--"

Evan looked up, and met his gaze squarely as he interrupted. "You heard me."

Radek didn't know what to say. It almost sounded as though Evan were jealous, which was...well. It was surprising.  And where had he gotten the idea that Lindsay... Do prdele. Evan must have seen her leaving his quarters the last night the _Daedalus_ was in orbit.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"I wasn't _spying_ , Radek. I was working." Evan at least had the grace to look ashamed of himself, but the sheepish look on his face only made Radek angrier.

"Since when does working involve watching my door?"

"Since I was doing Lieutenant Baird a favor, and took her shift so she could spend more time with Simmons before she goes back to Earth. I was on patrol, Radek, and I _saw_ Doctor Novak leaving your room in the middle of the night." Evan's voice rose as he spoke, and he abruptly stopped speaking when he realized people seated around them had gone silent and were staring.  He dropped his fork, and pushed back from the table so quickly his chair overturned. Before Radek knew what was happening, Evan had walked away.

Radek left his dinner where it was, and followed Evan into the hall. "Do not walk away from me, Evan."

Evan stopped, and waited. When Radek drew near he asked, "What do you want me to do here, Radek?"

"Let us go somewhere private, and we can talk."

Evan clenched his teeth and huffed out a breath, but didn't say anything.

"Please, Evan. I do not think the corridor is the best place for this kind of conversation, but if you do not agree, we can keep arguing out here where everyone may watch."

Evan nodded and began to walk when Radek did; Radek steered them toward a private balcony that overlooked the city.  When the doors slid closed behind them, he crossed to the railing and leaned against it. He waited for Evan to say something, but all Evan did was stare at him.

Radek sighed; this was getting them nowhere. "So you saw Lindsay leaving my room. And...?" When Lorne didn't answer, Radek continued. "We never said we were exclusive."

"We never said we weren't either!" Evan stared at him for a long, tense minute before he said, "I just assumed that...."

"Assumed what, Evan?"

"Well, for one thing, if I'd known you hadn't ever slept with a man, I never would have-"

"What?  Where did you get that idea, Evan?"

"I...well. I see how you look at Elizabeth.  And I've heard about you and Dr. Vogel, and well, now Novak.  Notice what they all have in common?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be bisexual?"

"I've never even seen you look at another guy. Hell, I wasn't even sure you wanted _me_ until you kissed me."

"You have only known me a short time, Evan. Do not assume you know everything about me." Evan looked away, but not before Radek saw the flash of unhappiness in his eyes.

"I want to, though, and maybe that's the problem." Evan still had his face turned away, but Radek could see he was blushing.

Radek reached out and stroked the back of his fingers along Evan's jaw; Radek's breath caught as Evan turned into the caress. "It is not a problem as far as I am concerned."

Evan looked away again. "Don't, Radek. If I'm going to do this, risk everything, I want it to matter. I don't want to be some experiment or a bit of fun on the side."

"You are not an experiment!" Radek wasn't sure where Evan had gotten such a ztřeštěný názor, but he needed to set this right. "Evan, look at me."

He waited until Evan opened his eyes and met his gaze before he continued. "You are not some experiment to me -- I would _never_ do that to you, or to anyone else."

"What about Doctor Novak?"

"There is no commitment between us. She will understand."

"Is that what you want -- no strings?"

"No, Evan, it is not." Radek sighed. "But... What do you want?"

Evan was silent for a long moment, then he grabbed Radek's hand, and said, "I'm not cut out for casual and I don't like to share. Can we start over?" 

"Very well. But I have one condition -- no more assumptions, for either of us."

"Deal. No more assuming." He grinned then, and asked, "May I kiss you?"

Radek rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Well, you know what they say about assuming...." Evan tugged at Radek's hand, pulling him closer.

Radek smirked at him, and leaned in close. Right before he pressed his mouth to Evan's he whispered, "When it comes to this, please feel free to assume." 


End file.
